Aladdin-chan
by Forlorn Story Teller
Summary: Collection of stories of 'what if' Aladdin is a girl. Alibaba is a protective older brother, Morgiana is the passive best friend and Judal... is the lovestruck boy and a stalker. Sinbad and his 7 generals are merely the spectators of unfolding drama, or so they hoped.
1. Chapter 1

**In case you didn't read the extra pages of Magi manga (I forgot in which volume) Aladdin initially planned to be a girl and she is SO CUTE! I just can't resist to imagine 'what if' Ohtaka-sensei went ahead with the idea. **

**I imagine Aladdin would be a pervert kind of girl like Sahashi Yukari of Sekirei, and she is a bit of bi-kind of girl. She will retain most of boy-Aladdin character, then again I can't imagine girl-Aladdin would be really girly.  
**

**I have no interest in writing female version kind of fic in which I rewrite the whole series with Alladin as a girl and throwing romance between her and male characters here and there. It's not just my cup of tea. This is mostly HUMOR parody so don't expect serious romance... most of it will be just funny fluff.  
**

**Disclaimer: Magi, labyrinth of magic belong to Ohtaka-sensei and I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Judal blinked at the girl before him, she had a long braided blue hair and petite body. She was definitely younger by a few years than him and was looking at him curiously like he did the girl. "Oi Sinbad, the rukh around this girl is weird." Judal said to the King of Sindria, "Who is she?"

The magi of Kou empire could see Sinbad was contemplating something but then he gave in, "She is a magi like you." Sinbad said in a resigned tone.

He gave his fellow magi a curious look, which returned with equal intensity by the female magi. "You must be kidding me!" Judal exclaimed incredulously as he pointed an offending finger which 'happened' to land on her chest.

Aladdin stiffened as Judal ranted about how magi supposed to be the most superior magic user in the world and how a flat-chested chibi couldn't be his kin. Her temper flared when Judal obliviously kept poking his finger at her as to emphasize his point. Sinbad and the rest of occupants of the partly ruined room froze that Judal was molesting a girl so openly in public and they hardly pay much attention to his rant. Judal was oblivious of what he was doing, either he didn't care or honestly unaware as he was looking at Sinbad.

The female magi lost her temper the moment Judal turned to her direction and grabbed the offending forefinger, "Aaah..." Judal would have look at her curiously if not for a set of teeth clamped on his forefinger. With a yelp Judal managed to save the finger from completely mauled but the damage had been done. There was a perfect mark of teeth on his forefinger and it was painful like hell.

"What the HELL! What if you give me rabies or something?!" Judal screeched as flailing the bitten finger around as if that could sanitize the wound.

"I am not a dog! And I am not flat-chested! I am Thirteen! I am in growing period!" Alladin yelled at the older magi.

"Yeah." Judal snorted, "Like I will believe that washboard chest will grow at all."

The spectators was speechless and surprisingly Morgiana was the first one who found her voice and summarize her opinion of Judal, "Jerk."

All female in vicinity wholeheartedly agreed with her.

POW

And so, the magi of Kou empire, wielder of black and white rukh, Magi Judal was sent flying by Aladdin with a vicious right hook. That was the first meeting between Judal and Aladdin.

The female magi was not pleased she gained her first stalker, Judal had the weirdest taste and way to fall in love.

Few months later in Sindria Kingdom...

"Chibi~ go out with me!" No one in Sindria was alarmed with Judal's presence in their kingdom anymore, in fact it had become a common occurrence.

Aladdin harrumphed, "No." She had rejected him countless of time but he never waver. "Go back to Kou Empire, you hooligan."

In fact for the last few weeks some people was rooting for Judal and his unrequited crush. "Just a little date Chibi! I am sure you'll like it!"

"Go away!"

Jafar watched the two magi playing cat and mouse in the sky of Sindria, Aladdin was on her magic carpet while Judal was using his magic to fly. Laying down on a luxurious couch was Sinbad, the king of emergent kingdom enjoyed his afternoon with watching the drama of two magi, accompanied by a bowl of fresh and juicy grapes. "Ah... the joy of youth, passionate love..."

His adviser stared at him in bewilderment, "Shouldn't you stop them? I think we should be worried that two magis were playing cat and mouse above our kingdom. You know how powerful they are, and even slight mishap from them could leave Sindria in a crater."

Sinbad nodded, munching on the peeled grape. "I know... I trust Aladdin to keep herself in check so she won't harm our country, and Judal is willing to do anything to make her happy, causing any destruction is definitely not high on his list of priority right now." The king of seven seas pointed out loftily.

"You have thought this out well." Jafar couldn't help but commented, somewhat relieved of his king's insight.

"And also... what make you think it's safe to _not_ leave them alone? Interfering magi's love affair is suicidal." Sinbad pointed out as chewed the juicy fruit.

Jafar gulped at the prospect of being on the way of the affair of the two most powerful magic users in the world, "You have a point there Sin."

* * *

**This is just a collection of stories in which 'what if' Aladdin is a girl, it won't even in order. I may jump to Kouga tribe arc or even the latest arc on whim later.**

**At any rate stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucky for you I find the extra page and use it for cover, I just notice girl Aladdin is so cute and full of jewelry LOL  
**

**Disclaimer: Magi, labyrinth of magic belong to Ohtaka-sensei and I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **No Judal, You're NOT Qualified for Teaching License!**

"You want to do WHAT?!" Aladdin screeched in high pitched tone to her stalked, earning a wince from every living creature in one mile vicinity.

Judal huffed, "I said." His finger drew an air quote, "I will teach you magic, don't ask this low class magician. She is beneath us."

Yamuraiha fumed, but held her tongue because nothing she could say to refute magi's superiority over magician. "Yamuraiha is one of Sinbad's seven generals! I don't see what make her not qualified to teach me!" Aladdin however preferred the water magician over her stalker magi. She needed another girl friend damn it! Morgiana was nice, but she was a bit crippled when it comes to socializing. Aladdin had been confined for most of her life and she wanted a girlfriend that could show her how to act like normal girl. Not to mention Yamuraiha was a perfect big sister figure.

"She is a magician." Judal repeated again with a huff.

"I can see that." Aladdin rolled her eyes. "And just because you're a magi too doesn't mean you're qualified to teach."

Judal harrumphed, "I think being born as a magi guarantee us a lot of things."

"We only have inexhaustible supply of magoi, you jerk." Aladdin pointed out testily, "And I still don't think you can be a teacher for me."

"Oh I can be many things for you." Judal leered, "A boyfriend for one."

Aladdin rubbed her throbbing cranium, what did she expect? All topics always go to that one direction when she talked with Judal. "How many times I have to explain this to you? You're qualified for neither."

Judal sighed happily at that, "So cold chibi... that's why I loves you."

The female magi groaned, "Spare me the love bits, my point still stands. You're not qualified to be a teacher, Yamuraiha will teach me, and that's final."

"Chibi~" Judal whined.

"Go away already!" She gritted out and kicked Judal where man feels pain the most.

Unfortunately for Aladdin, Judal was apparently an M and Aladdin's pain inflicting action to make him go away just made him smitten even more.

* * *

**Teacher's rule number 1 in anime: No romantic relationship with student.**


End file.
